


Ice Cream.

by Nodame



Category: ShittyMemeStudio, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Matt thought an ice cream would make Denise happy.It really did.





	Ice Cream.

  
 That day, the sun was bright. Too bright for comfort, even. The waves sent stiffling heat tersely, and only the sickest of people have attempted to set foot outside the comfort of their 'chez soi'.

 Matt sauntered down the street, slender fingers wrapped tightly around plastic bags. The boy was deemed to run the errands on that impossibly hot day and the damp, sticky sweat dripping from his temple down his neck and back, clenching uncomfortably on his shirt did _not_ make the day less unpleasant for him. Matt needed something to cool off.

_Ice cream would be nice,_ he thought. _Denden would surely appreciate it._

 And with that trail of thought, his feet lead him back to the convenience store. 

-

 "You're awfully late," Denden tried to elaborate in a calm tone, but her burning gaze gave her away. "I expect reasonable excuses if you _want_ the blessings of the air conditioner on this simmering afternoon."

  
 Matt was standing by the doorway, slouched against the wall. Far too aware of his appearance, the boy dropped the groceries on the coffee table lazily. Excluding one bag.

  
 "I bought ice cream," Matt explained, tone softer than he wanted it to be. But, who wouldn't soften at the sight of a pouty Denden?

 Ah, pouty Denden now became overwhelmingly happy Denden.

_Cute_.

 The ice cream has probably melted on his way back, the city was _boiling_ softly that day and yet, the sight of an overjoyed Denden sulking around with a popsicle hanging loosely in between her lips thrilled an unbidden sense of _pride_ inside Matt's heart.

"I'm going ahead to change my clothes, don't eat all the ice cream."

 "Don't count on it."

 Matt tried, he really did, but he couldn't growl at her. The doorknob was slippery under his sweaty palm. Earning a sweet giggle from the girl laying upside down on the couch.

  
 He really just hoped he'd get to eat some ice cream.

_

  
 She unwrapped the second one, of _course_.

  
 Matt crossed his arms against his chest. The brand new t-shirt already uncomfortable against his skin.

 "It's your fault, you only bought two," Denden argued, already giving the popsicle a few licks. She, _obviously_ , has equipped her puppy-eyes to lull herself into a false aura of innocence and oblivion.

  
_Not today_ , Matt thought. Taking confident steps towards the couch, the bold and sudden move straightened Denden in to a composed position, "W-we can go back to the store and buy more! You don't have to be _so_ mad !"

 Matt wasn't going to take all of that crap.

  
 Swiftly, he wrapped his fingers around Denden's wrist, leading her hand to his mouth.

 

 Matt bit into the popsicle.

 

_Bad_ , bad idea.

 

 The boy rolled on the floor, pain and agony clear in his expression, and if that didn't give him away, the squeals slipping off his sore throat _surely_ did.

  
 The soft whirring of the fan was muted by Denden's loud laughter. Filling the atmosphere with undeniable lightness and happiness as the soft sound rang across the empty appartment.

 Fascinating, really. How her smile helped Matt ignore the strikes of pain sent to his brain. How her smile flushed him even _more_ than he already was.

  
 But that flush actually felt _comfortable_.

  
 The all too familiar shades of red spread evenly across the boy's neck and collarbone, matching Denden's own blush. It was a bliss, really. What did he do to deserve this angel? If buying ice cream is all he needed to get his precious Denden in such a good mood, he'd buy the entire stock.

  
 Hand sticky with melted popsicle, the girl reached out for Matt to take another bite. "It's no fun to eat ice cream by yourself!"

 

 "You gulped down an entire popsicle in _five_ minutes."

 "Shut up, I hate you."

 "No, you don't."

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) my backup acc is now editing studio fanfics rip


End file.
